Il faut qu'on parle
by ELFNoona
Summary: LeeTeuk se sent bizarre face à son cadet... YeTeuk -By Unnie-


Le concert venait de se terminer. Entre un LeeTeuk qui pleure pendant le morceau K.R.Y, pendant le solo de son devil maknae mais surtout durant SON solo à LUI, un poisson, un anchois et un cheval se sauter dessus, un narcissique qui danse les Miss A et un YeSung qui ne peut détacher son regard du leader avec ses bruits très suggestifs dans Honey, les maîtres de la vague K-pop étaient servis... Après leurs divers préparatifs, ils montèrent tous en voiture afin de rejoindre leur chère et tendre maison. Arrivés à destination, les premiers se dirigèrent vers les douches alors que les autres se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé face à la télévision, terrassés de leur journée. Les heureux gagnants de la tombola des douches étaient LeeTeuk, qui était toujours poussé à la douche, HeeChul, qui ne supportait pas cette « non-perfection » comme il le disait et KyuHyun qui avait littéralement viré RyeoWook. YeSung buvait un verre de jus d'orange dans la cuisine quand il entendit une voix :  
>-Tu devrait lui dire.<br>-AH ! DongHae, tu m'as fais peur !  
>-Tu devrais dire à Teukie Hyung que tu l'ai...<br>-CHUT ! T'es fou !  
>YeSung avait coupé la parole à son cadet en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Fishy regardait son ami, attendant de retrouver sa liberté. Une fois cette dernière rendu, le plus jeune continua :<br>-Si tu ne lui dis pas, JE vais le faire. Et tu sais que je ne vais pas y aller avec des pincettes...  
>La maison se fit de plus en plus silencieuse après que les Super Junior aient tous pris leur douche. LeeTeuk se demandait pourquoi il avait du mal à respirer et pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que le nom de YeSung était prononcé, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait lui et son magnifique sourire, à chaque fois qu'il entendait sa douce et mélodieuse voix. De l'autre côté du couloir, une autre personne se posait des questions …<br>DRING ! Les réveils sonnent en cœur et les jeunes hommes arrivent tels des zombies en réclamant leurs petit-déjeuners à RyeoWook et HanGeng qui s'activent sous les demandes. Après 2h à courir partout, le groupe est prêt à par …  
>-Attendez ! Partez pas, je ne trouve pas ma deuxième chaussure !<br>-Vite Fishy ! On est à la bourre !  
>-Teukie Hyung ..<br>DongHae avait dit ces mots avec le regard du petit chat tout mimi dans Shrek et le leader fut contraint de chercher l'objet pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant de le retrouver dans les mains d'un HyukJae hilare adossé au mur, heureux de sa blague. Voilà qu'ils étaient prêts à partir, qu'ils étaient partis pour une journée d'enregistrement.  
>Ils rentrèrent tous pour le dîner vers 20h. Le chinois et RyeoWook furent dispensés de cette tache puisqu'EunHyuk eut la merveilleuse idée de commander des pizzas. Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur sauf pour LeeTeuk qui aurait bien frappé SiWon. En effet, celui-ci s'était retrouvé sous le poids de YeSung qui était grimpé à califourchon sur lui pour la dernière part de pizza aux 4 fromages. Après un combat acharné, la part a terminé séparée de sa moitié et partagée pour satisfaire les deux parties.<br>-Allez les enfants ! Au dodo ! Il est minuit et demi !  
>-Mais Hyung !<p>

-Pas de « mais » KyuHyun !  
>-J'ai pas fini ma partie …<br>-Au dodo après ta partie !  
>Ces quelques mots donnèrent le sourire au plus jeune mais l'aîné envoya tous les autres au lit avec le sermon du « on se brosse les dents avant d'aller au lit ! ». Une heure du matin, ils étaient tous couchés, mais pas forcément endormis, HeeChul postait des photos sur son compte Twitter alors que KyuHyun jouait sur sa console en catimini tandis que YeSung et LeeTeuk tournaient respectivement dans leur lits … YeSung décida de se lever, il traversa le couloir et entra dans SA chambre .<br>-YeSung ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>-JungSu … Il faut qu'on parle …<br>-Évidement !  
>Il laissa alors une place à son visiteur qui bénissait l'obscurité. Grâce à elle, son interlocuteur ne voyait pas à quel point il devenait rouge.<br>-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?  
>-Alors … Euh … Ça fait quelque temps que .. Je .. Comment dire ça … ? Je … T'apprécie … Un peu trop …<br>Le cœur de plus vieux loupa une pulsation, il se dit que c'était impossible, qu'il s'agissait d'un quiproquo …  
>-De quoi … de quoi tu parles JongWoon ?<br>-Je … T' … Je t'aime ! Voilà ! C'est dit ! Je t'en supplie, ne me déteste pas ! Je ne sais pas … je suis sûr que tu ne réponds ps à mes sentiments, je sais que jamais je n'aurai dû me confier et pourtant … Voilà où on en est !  
>-Parle moins fort s'il te plaît, tu vas réveiller ShinDong.<br>-Pourquoi ? Tu veux quoi ! JungS...  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son pétage de câble que les lèvres de LeeTeuk goûtaient à celles de son vis-à-vis.<br>-Ne sois pas stupide. Je suis raide dingue de toi. J'arrêterai de respirer si tu me le demandais, je prendrai une balle pour toi, je deviendrai n'importe quoi pour toi .  
>Le leader souriait à présent et YeSung était aux anges. Ils scellèrent leur lèvres une dernière fois avant de s'endormirent ensemble, le plus jeune dans les bras de son aîné.<p> 


End file.
